


Pumpkin Spice

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A Roll In The Hay, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ciel is touch sensitive, Established Relationship, Farmboy AU, Halloween decorating, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, These dorks, muscular sebastian, thicc ciel, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Sebastian helps Ciel decorate the family barn for the fall social. They get most of it done, but both of them find it difficult to keep their hands off each other.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really enjoyed writing this as it takes place during my favorite time of year! Please comment, kudo, ect.  
Feel free to drop by my blog: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

“There!” Ciel plopped down the last carved pumpkin. He wiped his hands on his tiny denim cutoffs, the lining of the pockets nearly peaked out from the fringe. He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and father’s farm hand, Sebastian. “Thanks for helping Bastian, no way I could set up by my lonesome.”

“Of course, Doll,” Sebastian grunted as he flung another bale of hay in the barn. “You think this is okay? I can get more.” Ciel gazed at the stacks of hay and giggled.

“Bastian, people will be dancing more than sitting. Just fix up what you have.” Sebastian huffed, he slicked back the stands of ebony that fell across his face, glistening with sweat. He set the bales along the walls of the barn. Ciel sat on one of the bales, his exposed little, round tummy pudged. He fanned himself as he watched Sebastian set up the rest of the barn. He always enjoyed watching his boyfriend work, seeing those tanned muscles being put to use, veins standing prominent in his arms. Even better he could see through the sweat soaked white tank top. “It shouldn’t be this dang hot! It better not be like this for the social.”

“It won’t Sweetheart, the barn just needs to air out,” Sebastian promised. “Why don’t you sit outside? I’ll finish up.”

“But I want to help!” Ciel insisted and pouted.

“Watching ain’t helping,” Sebastian grinned. He loved teasing the boy, knowing full well he couldn’t do any heavy lifting if he tried. “Take a break, we’ll string the lights together.”

“Fine,” Ciel rolled his eyes. When he stood up he found hay stuck through his thigh high socks. He brushed himself off. He stepped outside the barn and sighed as the cooler air hit him. He admired the work they accomplished. In just a few hours they had the seating arranged, pumpkins beckoning people in at the doorway of the barn, all the stray bits of hay pushed out of view into a clean stall. It was really coming together. Ciel picked up two scarecrows they had set outside earlier and lugged them into the barn, the legs dragged on the floor.

“What cha’ doing? Those are heavy!” Sebastian ran over to Ciel’s side. Ciel gave a wheezy laugh.

“I didn’t think they were, you made moving them look so easy! ‘Sides they’re shorter than me!” Sebastian took one from Ciel. Ciel sat his on the bale closest.

“Y’all don’t need to go pulling muscles,” Sebastian shook his head. “Where’s this guy going?” Ciel pointed to the other side of the barn. “You sure?”

“Mhm, it’ll be balanced,” Ciel rubbed at his sore arms.

“Don’t you think they’ll be lonely? So far apart?” the setting sun lit up Sebastian’s honey brown eyes.

“They’re a couple now? If that’s the case we should’ve made one a girl, guess we could always make two more-“

“There doesn’t need to be one, I thought they were…like us,” Sebastian frowned.

“You know Daddy wouldn’t like that,” Ciel pressed his lips in a line. Sebastian sighed and started to drag the scarecrow away. “You know _he_ ain’t like that, it’s just his image for the town.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sebastian’s shoulders slumped.

“You know what,” Ciel yanked the scarecrow back surprising Sebastian. “Screw the town,” he sat the other scarecrow down and made one of them tuck their arm around the other. “Much better.” Sebastian smiled, he pulled Ciel against him and kissed the top of his head. “Bastian! You’ll get me dirty!”

“Why? Is it the shirt?” Sebastian let go and yanked his drenched tank top off. “Is that better?” Ciel gulped, unable to take his gaze off of the chiseled torso in front of him. “What? Do I have something on me?” Sebastian started looking at himself and running his hands over his abs.

“Yeah, the six pack you smuggled stupid,” Ciel blushed.

“Oh,” Sebastian chuckled. “If you aren’t too busy, you want to grab the lights?” Ciel nodded. Sebastian took down the ladder hanging on the wall. “You can hang and I’ll keep you steady.” He opened the ladder and set it under the first beam. Ciel carried a bundle of fairy lights over. “Careful, don’t trip!”

“I ain’t gonna trip,” Ciel stuck his tongue out. “Duck down you stallion,” Ciel waved his hand.

“What for?” Sebastian bowed his head closer to Ciel’s height. Ciel threw all but one strand of lights around Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian picked at them and smiled. “Hmm, interesting choice, am I not purdy enough?”

“Stupid,” Ciel laughed as he climbed the ladder. Sebastian held it still as Ciel secured the first strand. He turned around and grabbed a few more, securing them as well. Just as he was about to climb down Sebastian stopped him.

“Just hang tight,” Ciel clung to the next step and Sebastian lifted the ladder, with Ciel on it, over a couple feet.

“You stupid horse! What are you doing?”

“Getting things done faster,” Sebastian shrugged. As soon as Ciel knew he was done being moved he kick Sebastian in the chest. “Ha-hey, don’t you get an attitude with me.” Ciel fixed up the next strands of light. When he finished he kicked Sebastian again.

“Go on, giddy up dumb horse,” he hung on as he was moved again. It wasn’t as bad now that he expected it. “It is faster this way…” he grumbled.

“See!” He didn’t have to turn around to know Sebastian had that smug expression. Once one side was complete he let Ciel hop off the ladder and carry the loose ends of the lights to the other side while he moved the ladder across the barn. They followed the same routine until they were finished. Ciel flipped the switch on and the barn was illuminated in a warm glow.

“It’s beautiful!” Ciel’s eyes went wide. “We did this!”

“We sure did,” Sebastian smiled. The days before were filled with pumpkin carving, scarecrow stuffing, and shopping for just the right added décor. Sebastian had made, with Vincent’s blessing, a small corn maze. The next few days would consist of baking desserts for Ciel and Sebastian. “This really should be ‘Ciel Phantomhive presents’ not ‘Vincent-“

“Hush! _We_ know this was all us, who cares,” Ciel giggled. “Besides, if it flops it won’t be associated with us when we put on our own social.”

“Oh? You going against your Pa for major?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Course not! Just, if we ever got our own place, our own farm someday, it would be nice,” Ciel walked over to a metal tub.

“Don’t you kid about that Darling.”

“I ain’t,” Ciel smiled. He picked up the tub and set it on the folding table. “I think this is too high,” he mimicked trying to bob for apples. “It’s too high for me even,” he complained.

“It’s fine on the floor, mostly kids that play anyways,” Sebastian reasoned. Ciel moved the tub back to the floor.

“I don’t know,” Ciel stared at it. “That seems too low though,” Ciel bent forward his shorts rode up and plump cheeks spilled out. Sebastian felt a rush of blood go south. As much as Ciel admired Sebastian’s ruggedness, Sebastian admired Ciel’s softness. He loved seeing the flesh squeezed by the thigh highs and shorts. The fact that Ciel was feeling comfortable enough to have his midriff exposed today too, it made his heart flutter and catch in his throat. He snuck up behind Ciel and gently pinched at his love handles. Ciel laughed, “Hello there,” he straightened himself and Sebastian pulled him flush against his body. “Oh!” Ciel felt a prominent hardness pressing into his back, his face went strawberry red. “Ha-hi there.” Sebastian sniffed at Ciel’s dark, navy hair, apple shampoo, the boy always did smell sweet.

“Mm, Ciel,” he groaned and rolled his hips. Ciel’s shorts were feeling too confining for comfort. He pressed one of his hands to his crotch.

“Mm…D-daddy won’t be home for a f-few hours,” Ciel squirmed. Sebastian stepped away and ripped the orange and brown flannel blanket from the table. He threw it in the stall. Ciel hurriedly started unlacing his boots. Sebastian stopped him.

“Let me,” his voice was rough, almost a growl. He finished unlacing Ciel’s boots and carried him over his shoulder to the stall. He straightened the blanket to cover all of the hay. He slipped out of his own boots and laid Ciel on the blanket. “Is this comfy enough?”

“Uh-huh,” Ciel was already tugging at his shorts. Sebastian helped him, they caught and yanked the thigh high socks down.

“You must butter your legs to get these on!” he finally rolled them past thick thighs and they slid off with ease. Sebastian grabbed the foot of each sock and removed them the rest of the way. Sebastian looked up, toothy grin spreading across his face. “This is a surprise!” Ciel’s underwear was a little black g-string, his member peaked out the side. The strings cut into the delicate flesh leaving indentations when moved. Sebastian plucked at the strings and let them snap back, earning a gasp from Ciel. “When did you get these?”

“When we bought the lights, you thought I was just buying a candy bar.”

“Naughty,” Sebastian smirked. “You had today planned didn’t you?”

“Well…” Ciel untied the knot in his plaid crop top and unbuttoned it. “You’ve been working so hard, I thought I’d give you something extra.” He shrugged out of his top.

“Oh,” Sebastian licked his lips and ran his hands up and down Ciel’s flanks. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Daddy about my bonus.” He brought his mouth to one of Ciel’s nipples and sucked the bud into his mouth.

“Ahh, Bas-“ Ciel yanked at Sebastian’s dark locks. Sebastian bit down just enough to leave impressions of his teeth. He moved to the other side and playfully flicked his tongue at the hard pebble before sucking on it. He ghosted over Ciel’s panties, pressing firmer the closer he got to his head. “N-no,” Ciel wiggled away. Sebastian let off of him, Ciel was always extremely sensitive. He lost track of how many times he had made Ciel cum before he even got all his clothes off. Sebastian sat up, he unbuckled his jeans and shucked them off along with his briefs. He pumped his dick in his hand and bit his lip.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he used his other hand to trace Ciel’s lips with his thumb. He leaned in giving a gentle kiss. Ciel hummed contently, kissing back slowly. Sebastian broke away before it could get too heated. He let his forehead rest against Ciel’s as he panted. “Think I can fuck your tits?” Ciel groaned but nodded. Sebastian straddled Ciel’s chest and lined his cock up with Ciel’s sternum. Ciel spat on the dick aimed at his mouth and worked the shaft until it was coated enough. He pushed the little bit of fat on his chest together, careful to make sure his nipples wouldn’t be further stimulated. Sebastian thrusted into the warm flesh, “Is this-“

“Mhm,” Ciel answered knowing Sebastian wanted his approval. He opened his mouth and darted his tongue out to catch a drop from Sebastian’s leaking member. He bent his neck forward so he could suckle on Sebastian’s tip and his chest was fucked. Sebastian gasped as his slit was pressed into and head enveloped in the wet heat. He knew he must have been steadily dripping by now, feeding Ciel every drop of clear essence.

“Ahh, Darling boy,” Sebastian’s thighs flexed and he picked up the pace. Ciel slurped and sucked, moaning wishing the length was completely buried in his throat. “Ciel, Love, c-can we continue?” Ciel removed himself with a pop, saliva connecting them until he licked his reddened lips.

“You taste so good,” he groaned. He assessed his body’s sensitivity. “Yeah, I’m ready.” Sebastian flipped him over to rest on hands and knees. He had to squeeze his cock at the vision of Ciel’s thick ass, tiny strings digging in and disappearing.

“Lord, I hate to have to remove this,” he plucked the string and let it softly snap back and vanish between the plush cheeks.

“Ah! C-careful!” Ciel shot back. He glanced over his shoulder, “Did you bring something?”

“You know I’m always prepared for you Babe,” Sebastian pulled a small bottle of lube from his jean pocket. He tugged Ciel’s panties down to his knees and dove in. He pressed his tongue against the boy’s taint and licked up to his pink rim. He kissed and lapped at the twitching pucker, slobbering messily like a man starved.

“Fuck! Ah, pl-please!” Ciel wiggled his hips. Sebastian sunk his tongue in as deep as he could and flicked against the warm walls. “Mmm!” Sebastian reluctantly shifted away. He dribbled the lube down Ciel’s crack and coated his fingers, he swirled through the excess, bring it back to Ciel’s rim. He caressed it with two fingers before sinking one in all the way. “A-another!” Ciel ordered immediately and gripped the base of his own pink, throbbing cock, it dripped down his hand and onto the blanket.

“Okay,” Sebastian nodded and added another digit. He scissored them and though he tried to miss it, they caught on Ciel’s sweet spot a few times. Ciel’s thighs trembled and it made his cheeks jiggle. He tighten his grip on his swollen, reddening member as it twitched insistently.

“Hurry!” Ciel pleaded. Sebastian slipped a third finger in and pumped them slowly, letting Ciel adjust. “Ahh, so good!” his jaw dropped.

“Do you need a break before-“

“Just fuck me, please!” Ciel whined. Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice, he pulled out his fingers and lined his girth up. He poured a little more lube on himself before pushing his way in.

“Ah, god you’re tight!” Sebastian gripped Ciel’s love handles as he sunk himself in.

“Mmm,” Ciel gripped the blanket, sweat beaded his forehead and stuck to his navy dyed locks. He didn’t let up his tourniquet hold on his cock and tried to ignore the blunt head shoving against his prostrate. He thought of every unsexy thing he could imagine as his stomach fluttered. Sebastian bottomed out and draped himself over Ciel. He panted in his ear and ground himself as deep as he could go. “Ahh!”

“Ciel,” he buried his nose in Ciel’s hair, sniffing the intoxicating scent of his boy.

“If you move…I’ll spend,” Ciel warned.

“Please,” Sebastian begged. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his hips still. He would have rather Ciel took a break before he was deep inside him. “I won’t push you more than twice, I promise.”

“You’ll have to carry me back to the house, you know I can’t walk on jelly legs,” he finally released his hold on his member, it slapped into his round belly, pulsing.

“Deal,” Sebastian only pulled out halfway and began pushing back in when Ciel came hard. His body went limp just as Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel’s middle to support him.

“Oh, ah fuck,” stars danced in front of Ciel as Sebastian plunged in and out. His body shook and he broke out in a sweat. His over stimulated channel trying to simultaneous pull Sebastian in more and push him out. His dick didn’t have a chance of softening as it continued to dribble. Sebastian dug his fingers into Ciel’s soft stomach and squeezed a handful of the boy in each large palm. Ciel blushed, he could never get used to the fact that Sebastian was not only not put off by his extra weight but actually found it arousing.

“You’re so soft,” Sebastian moaned as he thrusted faster. “Inside and out, fuck!” he nipped at Ciel’s ear and sucked at his lobe and little stud decorating it.

“Haaa, Bastian,” Ciel tried to make his hips meet each thrust but his legs protested. Sebastian held him tighter, completely supporting Ciel as he humped into him like a dog in a rut. The sound of Ciel’s cheeks slapping was obscene and echoed in the barn. It was something Ciel knew he would think and blush about later at the party. His toes curled as he started to spasm around and milk Sebastian with his climax building once more.

“Almost Love,” Sebastian pistoned harder and grunted, his cock thumped inside Ciel. “Ahhh, fucking hell,” he grew harder. Ciel yelped and came again when his prostrate was jabbed. After a couple more pumps Sebastian spilled load after load in Ciel. He rocked in time with each spurt. “Oh god, fuck,” he nuzzled Ciel’s head, he didn’t want to pull out just yet.

“I hope you know you’ll finish decorating alone tomorrow,” Ciel chuckled.

“That wasn’t the deal,” Sebastian mumbled into his neck as he covered it with kisses.

“S-st-op!” Ciel weakly batted a hand at him.

“It’s just your neck,” Sebastian purposely scraped his teeth lightly on the delicate skin.

“Ahh, you know that’s one of my spots,” Ciel wiggled his hips slightly, Sebastian seemed to still be hard. “Plus you’re still in me.” Ciel bit his lip, just being stretched so wide had an effect on him.

“If I’m to work alone tomorrow anyways, I think I’m entitled another reward,” he breathed into Ciel’s ear.

“Shit,” Ciel’s eyes rolled back.

“Saddle up,” Sebastian kissed Ciel’s temple and started moving his hips again.


End file.
